Midterm2 Wiki
''Welcome! Information system is an integrated set of components for collecting, storing, and processing data and for providing information, knowledge, and digital products. Business firms and other organizations rely on information systems to carry out and manage their operations, interact with their customers and suppliers, and compete in the marketplace! Brief description... Information systems are the software and hardware systems that support data-intensive applications!!! Information System definition: Components of information system: Hardware and software we´ve used during our lives: Different information system we use everyday: Software by category: There are several categories of software, with the two main categories being operating-system software, which makes the hardware usable, and application software, which does something useful. * Examples of operating systems include Microsoft Windows on a personal computer and Google’s Android on a mobile phone. * Examples of application software are Microsoft Excel and Angry Birds. Data for the enrollment system of the university: # ID # Password # Course # Schedule Why organizations collect all kind of data? Organizations collect all kinds of data and use it to make decisions. These decisions can then be analyzed as to their effectiveness and the organization can be improved. What is the last component of an information system? Besides the components of hardware, software, and data, which have long been considered the core technology of information systems, it has been suggested that one other component should be added: communication. Technically, the networking communication component is made up of hardware and software, but it is such a core feature of today’s information systems that it has become its own category. The last component of information systems is process. What is process? A process is a series of steps undertaken to achieve a desired outcome or goal. Information systems are becoming more and more integrated with organizational processes, bringing more productivity and better control to those processes. ''Examples * business process reengineering * business process management * enterprise resource planning One role of the information system... One of the roles of information systems is to take data and turn it into information, and then transform that into organizational knowledge. When the enterprises started to use computers? From the late 1950s through the 1960s. Examples of uses of the first computers * Computers were seen as a way to more efficiently do calculations. These first business computers were room-sized monsters, with several refrigerator-sized machines linked together. * The primary work of these devices was to organize and store large volumes of information that were tedious to manage by hand. Only large businesses, universities, and government agencies could afford them, and they took a crew of specialized personnel and specialized facilities to maintain. Evolution of computers: Who first use Internet? First invented in 1969, the Internet was confined to use by universities, government agencies, and researchers for many years. In 1989, Tim Berners-Lee developed a simpler way for researchers to share information over the network at CERN laboratories, a concept he called the World Wide Web.This invention became the launching point of the growth of the Internet as a way for businesses to share information about themselves. As web browsers and Internet connections became the norm, companies rushed to grab domain names and create websites. Web 2.0 This new type of interactive website, where you did not have to know how to create a web page or do any programming in order to put information online, became known as web 2.0. Web 2.0 is exemplified by blogging, social networking, and interactive comments being available on many websites. This new web-2.0 world, in which online interaction became expected, had a big impact on many businesses and even whole industries. What ethical issue information system create? As it became more expected for companies to be connected to the Internet, the digital world also became a more dangerous place. Computer viruses and worms, once slowly propagated through the sharing of computer disks, could now grow with tremendous speed via the Internet. By blogging, social networking, and interactive comments being available on many websites some industries, such as bookstores, found themselves relegated to a niche status. Others, such as video rental chains and travel agencies, simply began going out of business as they were replaced by online technologies. This process of technology replacing a middleman in a transaction is called disintermediation. What Walmart implemented to be a success enterprise? Walmart is the world’s largest retailer, earning $15.2 billion on sales of $443.9 billion in the fiscal year that ended on January 31, 2012. Walmart currently serves over 200 million customers every week, worldwide. Walmart’s rise to prominence is due in no small part to their use of information systems. One of the keys to this success was the implementation of Retail Link, a supply-chain management system. This system, unique when initially implemented in the mid-1980s, allowed Walmart’s suppliers to directly access the inventory levels and sales information of their products at any of Walmart’s more than ten thousand stores. Using Retail Link, suppliers can analyze how well their products are selling at one or more Walmart stores, with a range of reporting options. Learnings: * the components of information systems: technology, people, and process. * how the business use of information systems has evolved over the years, from the use of large mainframe computers for number crunching, through the introduction of the PC and networks, all the way to the era of mobile computing. * We as future businesspersons recognize how new innovations in software and technology bring a competitive advantage in any kind of business. Latest activity Category:Browse __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__